Pengorbanan seseorang
by Inainae-chan
Summary: pengorbanan adalah yang harus naruto lakukan, akankah dia terus bersama hinata? atau tidak? cinta segitiga antara naruto,hinata dan sasuke akan dikupas secara tajam setajam bambu runcing di fict ini and RnR ok?
1. Chapter 1

:: Pengorbanan ::

By : inainae-chan

Disclaimer : Naruto – masashi kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuHina, NejiTen, InoSai

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, Crack pairing, garing, nangis gaje

Chapter 1 : I love you

Di sekolah yang bernama konoha high school, ada seorang pemuda berambut kuning spike sedang menyusun rencana bersama teman-teman seperjuangannya untuk menembak seorang gadis cantik nan jelita.

"rencananya gimana nih wak ruto?" Tanya rocklee

"oi alis tebal panggil gue prince naruto. Jangan wak ruto gitu ah bikin malu." kata naruto

"hadeh lu bedua ini ya bawel, jadi rencananya apa nih?" omel shikamaru

"yasudah begini rencannya, sehabis pulang sekolah tenten dan ino akan mengajak hinata ke kelas yang paling atas yaitu kelas X-C dan jangan lupa menutup mata hinata dengan sapu tangan. Sebelum itu kita sudah menghias kelas itu dengan indah, pada saat hinata masuk, tenten dan ino meninggalkannya, kalian matikan seluruh lampu di kelas itu sehingga kelas itu menjadi sangat gelap dan pada saat itu pula rocklee memutar lagu2 yang romantis gitu. Aku akan membawa lilin serta memberikan bunga lavender sesuai kesukaannya. selanjutnya aku akan mengungkapkan perasaan ku. Gimana? Romantis kan?" kata naruto panjaaaang lebaar

"romantis banget!" serentak tenten, shikamaru, neji, rocklee, sai dan ino

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehabis pulang sekolah, naruto beserta teman seperjuangannya yang cowok selesai menghias taman itu dengan sangaaaaat indah. Dan naruto pun mengirim pesan kepada ino dan tenten

**From : Me**

**To : -Ino .Y.**

**-TenTen**

**Ok girls, sekarang waktunya kalian membawa hinata ke kelas X-C**

**.**

.

Hp ino dan tenten pun berbunyi serentak dan mereka tersenyum tipis pertanda mengerti akan tugas mereka.

"Hinata main ke kelas X-C yuk." Ajak tenten

"ta-tapi kan su-sudah wa-waktunyaaaaa..." belum sempat hinata melanjutkan perkataannya tenten dan ino sudah menarik tangan hinata dan membawa dia ke atas serta tak lupa pula mereka menutup mata hinata dengan sapu tangan kesayangan naruto.

~ciuung!~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampai mereka di kelas X-C

"aduh, emang ada apa sih?" Tanya hinata

"liat saja nanti." Kata mereka berdua serentak sambil meninggalkan hinata serta menutup pintu kelasnya

Dan tak lama kemudian, lampu di kelas itu mati, hinata sungguh ketakutan, ia langsung melepaskan ikatan sapu tangan di matanya, ia tak bisa keluar karna ino dan tenten mengunci pintunya. Namun ada sosok laki-laki yang datang...

Ia membawa lilin beraroma lavender serta memegang bunga lavender di tangan kanannya dan tak lama kemudian tugas rocklee untuk memutar lagu romance...

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

._  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Cala chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya_**

**_Cala chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya_**

**_Chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya... _**

**_Cala chaiyya chaiiya chaiyya_**

.

.

.

.

.

O-ow, alahmak!. /keteplak!

Rocklee salah memutar lagu, ia malah memutar lagu yang berjudul chaiyya chaiyya bukannya lagu yang romantis. Naruto menepuk jidatnya dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. hinata berusaha menahan tawanya

'awas ya lu alis tebal!' batin naruto

Dan tak lama kemudian, lagunya pun berganti menjadi 'just the way you are – Bruno mars'

Barulah naruto menghampiri hinata. Dan ia meniup lilinnya serta lampu pun dinyalakan

Mata hinata terbuka lebar, ia melihat seluruh isi ruangan yang sangat indah. dan dia sadar akan sosok cowok didepannya, mata lavendernya sungguh sudah tidak asing melihat cowok itu, dan hinata selalu mengangap bahwa naruto itu cogan dan pangeran untuknya :')

"Naruto-kun..." kata hinata lirih

"ya hinata-chan ini aku..." balas naruto sambil tersenyum manis

Naruto semakin maju dan sangat berdekatan dengan hinata

Dan inilah saatnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hinata-chan... akuuuuuuuuu...

men...

cin...

ta...

imu." kata naruto sambil memberikan bunga lavender kepada hinata

"jika kau juga mencintai ku, kau ambil bunga ini. Dan jika tidak, kau boleh campakkan semaumu." Kata naruto

Hinata blushing hebat dan tak membuang waktu pun ia segera mengambil keputusan

"tidaak..."

Mata naruto langsung terbelalak...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"tidak salah lagi aku mencintai mu." Kata hinata lancar sambil mengambil bunga lavender itu serta memeluk naruto

Naruto yang bernafas lega kini membalas pelukan hinata dengan erat...

Ino,sai, tenten, neji, shikaamru dan rocklee menyaksikan naruto dan hinata melalui jendela

Mereka pun juga terbawa oleh alunan lagu 'just the way you are' itu. Dan kesempatan buat sai merangkul bahu ino, ino tersadar dan menompangkan kepalanya di bahu sai.

Begitu juga dengan tenten yang menggandeng tangan neji serta menompangkan kepalanya di bahu neji dan neji hanya tersenyum melihat gadis yang ia sayangi itu.

Dan tak mau kalah, rocklee juga memegang tangan shikamaru. Shikamaru yang langsung sadar segera ngacir seribu langkah dari rocklee

"gila lu yee lee! Gua masih waras! Gua udh punya temari. Ogah2an gua jadiin lu yang kedua!" cetus shikamaru

"dih. Siapa yang mau sama elu, eke mah Cuma khilaf tadi! Khilaf bro khilaf! lagian eke juga gamau dijadiin yang kedua buat lu cih." balas lee sambil bergaya layaknya seperti banci-_-v

Ino, sai, tenten dan neji tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat mereka

"udah gausah banyak ketawa! Dan sekarang waktunya kita menghampiri naruto!" seru shikamaru

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"cieeeeeeecieeeeee ecieeeeeeee cuit cuittttt prikitiww cieeeeeeeeecieeeeeeeeeeeee ehemmm!" ejek mereka serentak, hinata dan naruto blushing hebat dan segera melepaskan pelukan mereka

"hahaha. Maaf ya naruto kami gangu. Begini nih, misi kan udh berjalan dengan lancar, and now, what do you do?" kata shikamaru

"hahaha iya... terima kasih banyak teman-teman. Sebagai ucap tanda terima kasih dan sebagai hari jadian aku dan hinata, aku akan menraktir kalian semua di ichiraku ramen, setuju?" kata naruto sambil memegang tangan hinata

"setuju!" seru mereka

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>~TBC~<p>

Hai para readers gimana ceritanya?

Ngebosenin yaa? Hikss. Sorry, insyaallah di chap selanjutnya aku akan bikin yang terbaik

Dan sesuai judulnya yaitu 'Pengorbanan'. Aku akan membahasnya di chap selanjutnya. Karna chap ini buat senang-senang dulu, hehehe. Dan jangan lupa buat di review ya, karna ina ngerasa kalau gaada yang ngeriview fict ina ini bagaikan nasi tanpa lauk, so, don't forget

T

O

R

E

V

I

E

W

:)


	2. Chapter 2

:: Pengorbanan ::

By : inainae-chan

Disclaimer : Naruto – masashi kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuHina, NejiTen, InoSai

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, Crack pairing, garing, nangis gaje

Chapter 2 : tidak mungkin!

Taman yang indah, diiringi suara burung yang berkicaauan merdu sangat mengambarkan suasana kedua insan yang sedang jatuh cinta ini.

"hinata. tau gak kenapa aku suka kamu?" Tanya naruto yang sedang tidur di pangkuan hinata

"heem... nggak tau." Jawab hinata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"ah, masasih kamu gatau?" Tanya naruto sekali lagi sambil bangkit dan duduk di sebelah hinata

"iya beneran aku gak tau."

"okdeh ku kasih tau... aku menyukai mu karna kamu berbeda dari gadis yang lain yang pernah ku temui, hinata." bisik naruto di kuping hinata

Hinata langsung blushing dan tanpa sengaja ia mengarahkan wajahnya ke naruto

'treng..treng...treng...ini saatnya!' batin naruto

Naruto yang sangat mencintai hinata kini mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah hinata berada, hinata langsung mematung dan terus menatap naruto disertai rona merah di pipinya.

Hinata pun menutup matanya, naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak hidung mereka hanya 2,5 cm.

Dan ia semakin mendekat...

semakin mendekat...

dan semakin mendekat...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

naruto pun mulai menkecup permukaan luar bibir hinata... daaannnnnnnn

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi naruto!" panggil lee yang tidak sengaja mengangu naruto dan hinata

Naruto dan hinata pun langsung menghindar dan melihat ke arah suara yang sangat mengangu mereka. Sementara hinata masih blushing saja. Naruto segera memberikan death glare kepad lee walaupun jarak mereka sedikit jauh

'sial! Gagal!' batin NaruHina sambil sweatdrop berjamaah

"upss. Maaf gangu." Kata lee sambil nyembah2 gaje

"awas kau ya lee!" kata naruto sambil lari mengejar lee. Sementara cowok beralis tebal itu berlari selaju mungkin agar ia tidak di makan oleh naruto (?) *dirasengan*

Hinata hanya cekikikan melihat mereka berdua dan hp hinata bergetar, pertanda bahwa ada sms masuk

**From : Mama tersayang**

**Hinata, calon tunangan mu sudah sampai di konoha. Ia jauh-jauh datang dari paris hanya untuk melihat mu. tidak lama lagi kalian akan segera bertunangan**

Hinata terkejut melihat sms dari mamanya. Ia meneteskan air mata dan segera membalas sms dari mamanya

**To : Mama tersayang**

**Ma... kenapa mama gak bilang sama aku kalau aku bakalan di tunangkan dengan calon pilihan mama? Lagian ini terlalu cepat buat aku untuk bertunangan. Aku belum siap mama. Aku baru kelas 3 sma. Umur ku sebentar lagi 17 tahun.**

Sambil menunggu balasan dari mamanya, hinata menangis dan melihat pacarnya naruto yang sedang berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar rocklee.

'aku tidak sanggup berpisah dari naruto. Aku sangat menyukai dan mencintainya, ini sudah tanggal 7 dan 3 hari lagi tanggal 10. Di tanggal itulah kami sebulan jadian. Aku tidak sanggup berbicara kepada naruto bahwa aku akan ditunangkan dengan pria lain. Dan aku tidak bisa melawan orang tua ku. aku bingung. Huhuhu.' Batin hinata

Dan hpnya bergetar lagi

**From : Mama tersayang**

**Sudah jangan melawan mama dan papa. Pokoknya kamu harus di tunangkan segera! Cepat pulang calon tunangan mu telah datang**

Hinata lemas membaca balasan dari mamanya barusan dan ia segera menghapus air matanya

"Naruto-kun! Kemarilah!' jerit hinata

Naruto langsung berhenti mengejar rocklee dan menghampiri hinata

"hosh... hosh... ada apa hinata-chan?" Tanya naruto

"aku mau pulang... ayah dan ibu ku menyuruh ku pulang."

"yaudah aku hantar ya sayang."

"tidak usah.. aku naik taxi saja." Kata hinata dan langsung berlari meninggalkan naruto

"tunggu dulu hinata!" naruto mengejar hinata tapi tidak bisa, ia sudah ngos-ngosan (baca kecapen) mengejar rocklee tadi, sehingga larinya pun semakin melambat

'ada apa dengan hinata... kenapa dia aneh gini?' Inner naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata pun sudah sampai di rumahnya

"nah sasuke, ini anak tante dan om. Namanya hyuuga hinata." kata ibu hinata sambil memberikan kode ke hinata agar ia duduk disebelah sasuke

"oh, ternyata betul apa yang ku duga anak tante dan om sangat cantik." Puji sasuke

Hinata blushing namun tak semerah pada saat naruto yang memujinya

"arigatoo sasuke, heem sasuke..."

"sasuke-kun." Sambung sasuke diiringin senyuman manisnya

"ok, arigatoo sasuke-kun." Kata hinata sambil membalas senyuman sasuke

"ok baiklah. Pertunangan kalian akan di laksanakan pada tanggal 11 ini." Kata ayah hinata yaitu hyuuga hiashi

'yaampun berarti pada saat 1 hari setelah anniversary aku dengan naruto dong? Hikss. Masa aku harus mengatakannya tanggal 10? Aku belum siap dan aku tidak mau merusak hari jadian kami. Hueeee, bagaimana ini?' batin hinata panik 7 keliling(?)

"ke-kenapa ce-cepat se-sekali." Sambung hinata

"hey. Ada apa dengan kau hinata? biasanya kau tidak pernah membantah keputusan mama dan papa?" Tanya ibu hinata

"h-hem... a-aku... a-a-akuu... a-aku..."

"mungkin dia belum siap." Sambung sasuke

Hinata langsung bernafas lega

"tidak nak sasuke. Pertunangan ini haruslah disegerakan setuju atau pun tidak setuju. Kalian kan sudah kenal sejak dari kecil, hanya saja waktu umur 6 tahun kalian terpisah karna keberangkatan sasuke di paris." Kata ibu hinata

"baiklah jika itu mau mama dan papa. Aku akan ikut." Kata hinata sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan hampir saja ia meneteskan air matanya

"gitu dong. Kamu memang anak papa dan mama yang patut dibanggakan." Puji hiashi

"baiklah pa. sekarang marilah kita tinggalkan mereka berdua mengobrol sebentar." Kata ibu hinata sambil mengajak ayahnya pergi

Hening sesaat. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Dan sasuke mengalah, ia duluan yang mengajak hinata berbicara

"hem.. hinata-chan... sampai sekarang sudah memiliki pacar atau belum?" Tanya sasuke

'aduh.. kenapa dia nanyaknya gitu? Aku harus jawab apa dong? Udah? Belum? Udah belum? Udah? Huaaaaaaa!' inner hinata sambil jerit2 gaje dalem hati

"e-eh? U-ud.. h-hem.. be-be.. u-ud... be-belummmmm...!" hinata berkata dengan gagap segagap-gagapnya dan mengeluarkaan keringat seember -_-v (?)

"oh baguslah. Kenapa jawabnya gagap begitu? Hahaha santai aja lagi. Kamu ini lucu sekali ya." Kata sasuke

"hehehheehe." Tawa hinata sambil sweatdrop

'ahelah gitu dibilang lucu. Butuh sekuat tenaga buat jawab pertanyaan lu sasule eh sasuke.' inner hinata

"h-hem baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong kapan kita beli cincin untuk cincin pertunangan kita nanti?" Tanya sasuke

'kapan aja bolee~! Cih, nyesel banget tadi aku jawab kalau aku belum punya pacar. Kami-sama tolong lah aku.' Batin hinata

"te-terserah ka-kamu deh sa-sasuke-kun."

"bagaimana kalau besok?" ajaknya

"okdeh." Hinata berkata sambil memberikan senyuman paksa(?)

"dan sasuke-kun. A-apakah kau memiliki kekasih?" kali ini hinata yang bertanya kepada sasuke

"punya tapi dulu.. ah, gausah di bahas yang penting kan sekarang aku punya kamu." Kata sasuke sambil mengedipkan matanya

'dih! Coba aja dia punya pacar. Kan pada saat tanggal 11 aku bisa bertunangan dengan naruto sedangkan dia bertunangan dengan pacarnya.. ' inner hinata

"ohehehhe."

"hem hinata-chan. Apakah kau menyukai ku?" Tanya sasuke sambil memegang tangan hinata

'OMGGGG! Apaansih nih cowok! Aduh gus harus jawab apaan nih? Kalau gua jawab gua suka sama dia kan kasian yayang gue si naruto terus kalau gua jawab kagak ntar dia sakit hati terus bilang ke nyokap,bokap gue dan gue bakalan di repetin terus gue bakalan ngecewain ortu!kyaaaa! semoga ini hanya mimpi.' Batin hinata panik

"hinata bagaimana?" Tanya sasuke lagi

"e-eh.. i-iya.. a-aku me-me-me-me... men-menyukaimu kok sasuke-kuun."

Sasuke bernafas lega

"saat pertama aku liat kamu dihari ini juga. Aku sudah merasa kalau kita cocok hinata dan perasaan akan suka, sayang dan cinta kepada mu itu muncul tiba2." Gombal sasuke

Sasuke terkenal sebagai cowok yang cool tapi baru kali ini dia mengombal kepada cewek. Biasanya kalu dia lewat aja cewek2 udah langsung mimisan bahkan ada yang pingsan-_-. Sungguh hinata dapat merubahnya

'dih gombal! Hoeeek! Gombalan lu ga gua terima! Lu ga akan bisa nyaingin gombalan dari yayang gue si naruto jabrik (?)' inner hinata yang super OOC -_-

"wahaha, arigatoo nee." Kata hinata sambil mencubit-cubit pipinya agar keliatan blushing -_-

"hem sudah hampir malam.. aku pulang dulu ya." Kata sasuke

"okk."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_I realize the screaming pain . ._

_Hearing loud in my brain . ._

_But I'm going straight ahead . ._

_with the scar . ._

Hinata segera mengambil hpnya yang berbunyi lagu 'Flow-Sign'

.

.

.

**Naruto-kun tersayang**

**Calling**

.

.

Ia pun senyum2 gaje karna orang yang ia sayangi menelefonnya. Dan hinata segera memencet tombol hijau yang disebelah kiri hp bbnya itu

Hinata : "hallo sayang."

Naruto : "syukurlah kamu mengangkat telfon ku, tadi sore kamu kenapa?"

Hinata : "gak apa-apa."

Naruto : "umm. Kamu berbohong?"

Hinata : "enggak kok, aku kan gabisa bohong sama kamu."

Naruto : "mudah-mudahan aja apa yang kamu katakan itu benar ya. Hem hinata besok jalan yuk."

Pada saat naruto mengatakan begitu, hinata langsung mengingat janjinya dengan sasuke

Hinata : "ti-tidak bi-bisa!"

Naruto : "kenapa? Kamu berjalan dengan pria lain?"

Hinata : "ti-tidak! H-hem,, be-besok a-aku a-ada ja-janji me-menemani ibu berbelanja. dan hey mengapa kau berfikir aku akan berjalan dengan pria lain?"

Naruto : "haha. hanya bercanda sayang. umm, bagaimana kalau aku yang antar jemput?"

Hinata : "gak usah kamu kan bukan supir dan ibu ku pasti marah karna membawa teman lelaki."

Naruto : "hosh yasudahlah! Dan ini sudah larut malam... oyasuminasai my hime.. muaaahh."

Hinata : "iya. Oyasuminasai. Aishiteru"

_**~Tuuut...Tuut~**_

'mafkan aku naruto-kun. aku terpaksa membohongi mu.' batin hinata sedih

.

.

.

.

.

~To be continued~

* * *

><p>Hallo para readers. Gimana nih ceritanya? Mudah-mudahan kalian suka ya.. dan di chap ini untuk pertama kalinya inner hinata yang OOC. Wkwkwkw. Aku aja sampai bingung kenapa ceritanya jadi begini. Tapi mudah-mudahan kalian suka ya. Dan soal pairing maaf kalau gaada yang suka. Sebenernya aku ini pengemar berat pairing NaruHina. Tapi disini aku ingin merubahnya dan menjadikan suatu cerita yang lain daripada yang lain. Tapi pasti ujung2nya gaje, freak dsb. aku kan gak kreatif kayak author-author yang lain -_-v<p>

Maaf ya para readers and please review :DDDDDDDDDDDDD

yang review aku doain masuk surga ;) /ngaco


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo para readers semua yang ada di mana saja. Silahkan baca fict saya yang ketiga ini. Dan maaf jikalau fict saya kebanyakan gajenya ^^v

* * *

><p>:: Pengorbanan ::<p>

By : inainae-chan

Disclaimer : Naruto – masashi kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuHina, NejiTen, InoSai

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, Crack pairing, garing, nangis gaje

Chapter 3 : Hampir saja

Pada saat di pagi hari membabi buta(?), handphonenya hinata bergetar hebat sehingga sangat menggangu tidur nyenyaknya di hari libur sekolah seperti ini

"hoaam... siapa sih sms pagi2 gini. Malah masih jam 6 lagi. padahal aku mimpi naik kuda putih bareng naruto-kun! " Oceh hinata

Lalu gadis berambut indigo panjang itu mengambil hpnya dan membuka sms masuk yang mengangu tidurnya itu

.

.

**From : Sasuke Ayam**

**Hinata-chan.. maaf hari ini aku gabisa pergi beli cincin pertunangan kita bareng kamu, gimana kalau besok aja?**

.

.

.

Hinata langsung sweatdrop membaca sms dari sasuke

'keseel! Nyesel banget aku udah bilang ke naruto kalau hari ini aku menemani ibu berbelanja! Kalau tau gitu kan aku bisa jalan-jalan sama naruto. Malah libur sekolah lagi, dasar sasuke! Hikss seharian dirumah deh hueee.' Batin hinata kesal

Lalu tanpa membuang waktu ia segera membalas sms dari sasuke

.

.

**To : Sasuke Ayam**

**Ya tidak apa-apa. hem, yasudah kalau besok juga gpp. Oiya emang kenapa kok hari ini gabisa?**

.

.

.

Ia terpaksa berbohong padahal kalau disuruh jujur ia sangat kesal sekali!

Sambil menunggu balasan sms dari sasuke, hinata berjalan ke kamar mandi dan menggosok gigi serta mencuci mukanya.

Setelah selesa,i ia melihat hp bbnya lagi, dan LED di hpnya berkedip-kedip warna merah

.

.

.

**From : Sasuke Ayam**

**Aku gabisa karna hari ini ada acara keluarga dan makasih ya karna kamu ga marah**

.

.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi hinata segera membalas sms sasuke

**To : Sasuke Ayam**

**Oh, hehehe. Buat apa aku harus marah? Tenang sasuke-kun, aku ini orangnya gak suka marah-marah kok**

.

.

Dan hinata menunggu balasan sms dari sasuke namun sasuke tak membalasnya, sungguh kasian hinata di kacangin sama si fantat ayam *dichidori

'wth, dia yang duluan sms aku sekarang dia gabales sms dari aku!' inner hinata

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_*keesokan harinya*_

Ibu hinata pun dengan hebohnya mendandanin anaknya itu agar terlihat seperti princess layaknya di dongeng-dongeng(?)

"aduh mamamamimimimomomememumu(?), aku gasuka pakaai make up yang terlalu berlebihan. Aku biasanya pakai lip gloss aja udah cukup." Rintih hinata

"sudah hinata diam saja, mama ini ahli dalam membuat gadis remaja seperti kamu menjadi jauh lebih cantik, mama gak akan mendandani kamu seperti penari lenong kok." Oceh ibunya yang sempat membuat hinata sweatdrop

"hikss. Awas ya ma kalau sampai aku di tertawakan banyak orang."

.

.

.

"taraaa! Make over selesai. Anak mama sungguh cantik." Puji ibu hinata

Hinataa membuka matanya dan melihat wajahnya ke cermin

'wahoy. Aku cantik juga kalau di make up natural begini. Gak terlalu menor.' Batin hinata memuji dirinya sendiri dan ini sungguh OOC -_-

"Tiiin!tin!" suara klekson mobil BMWnya sasuke diluar kediaman hyuuga

"nah hinata itu sasuke. Sekarang kamu sudah sangat cantik, yasudah sekarang pergi gih sono(?)" kata ibu hinata sembari memberikan tangannya agar disalam sama hinata .-.

"ok aku pergi, bilangin sama papa juga ya ma." pamit hinata

.

.

.

"kdrub." Suara pintu mobil sasuke pada saat hinata menutup mobilnya

Sasuke langsung cengo dan terus melihat hinata yang tampil beda itu

"ada apa liat-liat?" tanya hinata lembut

"hinata-chan... kamu sungguh cantik." Puji sasuke lirih

"arigatoo sasuke-kun." Hinata berkata sambil blushing

Dan mobil BMW itu segera dijalankan oleh sasuke

~nyiung~

.

.

.

.

"nah sudah sampai mari kita turun!" seru sasuke

Mereka pun segera memasuki mall terbesar di konoha dan ke toko cincin terkenal

"mbak, cincin yang warna putih disertai berlian ditengah-tengahnya itu berapa ya mbak?" Tanya hinata

"oh itu harganya 2 jutaan." Jawab mbak penjual cincin emas itu

'omg, mahal banget! Kalau gua tawar kan imej gue bisa kacau dan gue takut hinata ngira kalau gue ini kere, padahal kan gue ngirit. nyesel gua bawa hinata kemari, seharusnya ke toko cincin yang lebih murah.' inner sasuke sambil menelan ludah

"harganya bisa dikurang ga mbak?" Tanya hinata

Sasuke langsung bernafas lega

"bisa.. hem, menjadi ." Kata penjual cincin itu sampai-sampai membuat hinata dan sasuke sewatdropped

'yaudadeh mau gamau, suka gasuka gua beli dah. Demi hinata apasih yang enggak.' Batin sasuke

"ok saya beli cinicnya." Sasuke berkata seraya membelikan uang kepada penjual cincin

.

.

.

"hinata makan yuk." Ajak sasuke

"ayuk, kita ke pizza hut ya."

.

.

Dan mereka pun sampai di pizza hut

"hinata, pesan apa?" Tanya sasuke

"terserah..."

"mbak, pesan pizza super supreme personal yang ukuran kecil ya, terus beef spaghehettinya dua dan minumnya Orange lychee sparkle juga dua ." Pinta sasuke

"ok. Pizzanya harap tunggu 15 menit." Kata pelayan pizza itu sembari tersenyum

"hem sasuke, cincin tadi mahal banget lho. Aku gatega liat kamu bayar sebanyak itu, apalagi pakai uang kamu sendiri." Kata hinata yang pura-pura care

"gak apa-apa. ini demi pertunangan kita." Sasuke berkata disertai senyuman mautnya

'hoeek.' Batin hinata jijay /plak

Tiba-tiba hinata melihat sosok lelaki yang ingin memasuki pizza hut itu, ia berambut spike kuning, bermata seperti samudra, memakai kaos peter says denim berwarna putih *ceilla, disertai jeans berwarna hitam dan jaket yang hinata beri kepadanya pada saat sehari setelah mereka jadian

'tidak salah lagi, naruto-kun!' batin hinata panik

"e-e-ehem.. h-hem.. sa-sasuke-kun, a-aku ke toilet sebentar." Kata hinata gugup

"ok."

Hinata segera ngacir seribu langkah ke toilet. Namun ia tidak masuk ke toilet tersebut, melainkan malah mengintip ke arah sasuke dan naruto dibalik tembok

Naruto segera memasuki pizza hut itu dan seketika itu ia berjalaan ke arah dimana sasuke duduk, ia pun berpelukan pertanda sahabat kepada sasuke dan duduk di tempat dimana hinata tadi duduk

'yaampun kenapa naruto duduk disitu!' batin hinata panik

"hay sob. Pakabar lo? Udah lama ga jumpa makin sukses aja nih kayaknya." Kata naruto

"hahah bisa aja lo. Lo itu yang makin sukses. Kabar gue sih baik, oiya gimana lo udah dapet pacar belum?" Tanya sasuke

"yaudahlah. Pacar gua cantik tau. Dia cinta pertama dan mudah-mudahan cinta terakhir gua, wkwkwkwk. Kalau lu gimana?" Tanya naruto balik

"gue sih udah ada. Malahan tanggal 11 nanti gue tunangan sama dia. Cewek gue itu cantik banget lho. Oiya nanti datang ya ke acara hari pertunangan gue sama dia."

"ohya? wahaha. Congrast sob. berarti hari pertunangan lho pas satu hari setelah anniversary gue dengan cewek gue dong!"

"wew, kebetulan sekali hahaha."

Tanpa sadar. Mereka telah membicarakan perempuan yang sama -_-v

"oiya lu ke mall ini ngapain? Kok sendirian?" Tanya naruto

"gue ke sini beli cincin pertunangan. Dan sekarang di pizza hut ini buat ngisi perut yang laper ini. Gue sama calon tunangan gue kok."

"oh yaa?dimana dia? Kenalin ke gue dong."

"tadi sih dia ke toilet, ntar lagi juga balik." Sasuke berkata sembari melihat ke arah toilet

Hinata segera bersembunyi dibalik tembok dan ia segera meng-sms sasuke

"oiya. Nama cewek lu siapa?" Tanya naruto

"nama cewek gue... hi... hi..." belum sempat sasuke melanjutkan obrolannya dengan naruto, hpnya telah bergetar

"bentar ya sob." Kata sasuke

**From : Hinata tersayang**

**Sasuke-kun. Cepat ke toilet, kepala ku pusing sekali**

"wess bro, calon tunangan gue pusing nih. Gue ke toilet sebentar ya." Kata sasuke sambil berlari kecil ke toilet

'pasangan serasi. Mudah-mudahan aku dan hinata bisa seperti itu nanti.' Inner naruto sambil tersenyum

.

.

"hinata-chan kamu kenapa?" Tanya sasuke cemas

"aku pusing sasuke-kun, aku ke parkiran duluan ya. Kamu bayar dulu makanan dan minumannya serta jangan lupa dibungkus." Kata hinata

"baiklah. Hati-hati berjalan ke arah parkiran."

Hinata mengganguk dan segera lewat pintu belakang yang kebutulan tembusan dengan parkiran. Beruntung sekali ia bisa lolos

Sasuke berlari kecil kembali dan membayar semua makanan & minuman serta membawa bungkusannya

"sob, gue balik duluan ya. Calon tunangan gue pusing mendadak." Kata sasuke sambil berjabat tangan dengan naruto

"okk. Sampai jumpa lagi teme!" naruto berkata sambil mengedipkan matanya

"iya dobe hahaha." Balas sasuke sambal berlari kecil ke arah parkiran

.

.

.

_*in the car's sasuke*_

"hinata-chan aku khawatir sekali." Kata sasuke

"hem. Maafkan aku karna menyusahkan mu." hinata berkata sambil pura-pura sedih (?)

"kau tidak menyusahkan ku kok." Kata sasuke sambil tersenyum ikhlas

"hehhe. Obrigado.. oiya laki-laki yang berambut kuning itu teman mu?" Tanya hinata

"iya.. dia bukan saja teman tapi sahabat ku. kami sudah lama tidak berjumpa semenjak aku ke paris. Emangnya mengapa kamu bertanya begitu?"

"e-eh? Gak apa apa k-kok."

"kau kenal dengannya, hinata?" Tanya sasuke sambil memperhatikan hinata dengan tajam (?)

"ti-tidak k-kok dan ayo segera pu-pulang."

"oh ya baiklah." Sasuke berkata sambil menjalankan mobil BMWnya itu

.

.

.

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

><p>selesai juga chap 3 ini. hem ina mau nerusin sampai ke chap 4 atau chap 5 nih doain ya<br>oiya belum ada yang ngereview nih hueee sediih. pasti ceritanya jelek :(  
>hiksss<br>jika anda berbaik hati hanya 6 huruf yang bisa ina ucapkan

r

e

v

i

e

w

ok? :)


	4. Chapter 4

Waah, makasih banget ya yang udah ngereview. Aku senang banget nih, yang ngereview fict aku, ku doakan mudah-mudahan masuk surga deh (?)

Baiklah saya balas review dulu :

-zoroutecchi : hehe iya makasih banget sarannya ya, mudah-mudahan aku semakin lebih baik untuk kedepannya dan makasih udah ngereview maaf kalau ada bagian cerita, karakter tokoh dll yang gak kamu suka ^^"

-Miru : heheh iya, makasih banget ya udah ngereview ^^

Waah ternyata banyak yang ga setuju kalau sasuke terlalu OOC, maafkan author abal ini ya para readers *nyembah-nyembah di depan laptop*. Mudah-mudahan di cerita lain yang selanjutnya aku bikin sasuke ga terlalu OOC deh. Baiklah silahkan baca fict saya yang gaje ini and review please

C

E

K

I

D

O

T

:: Pengorbanan Seseorang::

By : inainae-chan

Disclaimer : Naruto – masashi kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuHina, NejiTen, InoSai

Rate : T

Warning : AU, over dosis OOC, Crack pairing, garing, miss typo, nangis gaje

Chapter 4 : Bad anniversary

"hoaaammmmmm..." gumam hinata yang terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera melihat HPnya

"waduh, ban-banyak banget nih. 50 sms, 98 bbm masuk, 56 mention twitter dan 112 wall facebook. Ada apa ya?" Tanya hinata sendiri sambil terkejut setengah hidup setengah koit (?)

Lalu hinata melihat kalender di HPnyaa. Dan ternyata...

.

.

"UWAAAAAAAAA! Tanggal 10! Hari ini kan anniversary aku dengan naruto, aku harus mengucapkan kepadanya sekarang walaupun udah jam 9:24 am." Jerit hinata yang sampai-sampai membuat ayam tetangganya berlari ria -_-

Lalu ia membuka contact di HPnya dan mencari nama dan nomor Hp naruto...

Setelah dapat, hinata langsung menuliskan sms kepada naruto, namun dia terlambat. Dia mengarahkan track ball hpnya ke atas dan melihat pada jam 00:00 naruto sudah duluan mengirimkan sms kepadanya

**.**

**.**

**From : Naruto-kun**

**Happy anniversary my hime. Aishiteru, mudah-mudahan kita makin langgeng aja ya sampai kakek nenek. Hehehe**

**.**

**.**

Setelah membaca sms dari naruto, hinata meneteskan air matanya

'naruto-kun.. ma-maafkan aku, a-aku ha-harus me-menuruti per-permintaan orang tua ku.' inner hinata

Setelah itu dia membalas sms naruto

**.**

**.**

**To : Naruto-kun**

**Happy anniversary too my prince. I love you too. Hehehe iya, mudah-mudahan ya**

**.**

**.**

'hmm, besok udah tanggal 11 dan besok hari pertunangan ku dengan sasuke. Ya ampun, apakah aku harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada naruto hari ini?' inner hinata

Dan tak lama kemudian, hpnya bergetar lagi

**.**

**.**

**From : Naruto-kun**

**Ehehe. Oh iya hinata-chan, ntar siang jalan yuk sekalian merayakan 1 bulan kita pacaran. Aku juga ajak ino,tenten,sai,neji,shikamaru dan rocklee. Karna berkat mereka kan kita bisa bersatu**

**.**

**.**

"hmm... kebetulan sasuke gak ngajak aku kemana-mana hari ini, tapikan besok aku bertunangan pasti hari ini mama heboh deh nyiapin semuanya. Dan aku pasti ga dibolehin kemana-mana. Tapi kalau sebentar saja ku rasa boleh." Katanya

**.**

**.**

**To : Naruto-kun**

**Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama ya. Sekitar 2 jam atau 3 jam**

**.**

**.**

Hpnya bergetar lagi

**From : Naruto-kun**

**Yah, sebentar sekali. Tapi, yasudahlah. Aku akan menjemput mu jam 12  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

Hinata tersenyum tipis dan tidak membalas sms naruto lagi dikarenakan pulsa tidak mendukung(?). ia pun segera berjalan ke dapur dan mencari ibunya

..

"mama. Aku boleh gak keluar jam 12 ini? Aku ada acara penting dengan teman-teman ku, sekalian buat ngerayain besok hari pertunangan ku. Boleh ya ma, sebentar aja kok." Hinata berkata walaupun ada sedikit kebohongan di perkataannya, disertai puppy eyesnya yang membuat mamanya tidak tega untuk tidak mengizinkannya pergi

"ok, sebentar saja ya. Soalnya kamu harus istirahat yang cukup agar besok tidak kecapean." Kata ibunya

"okk, terima kasih maaaa. I love you." Hinata berkata seraya memeluk ibunya

..

..

..

_*Sesampai mereka di mall*_

"aduh naruto, kita makan di mana nih?" Tanya shikamaru

"di restaurant akimichi saja, itu lho restaurant ayahnya si chouji. Katanya sih, makanan disitu lezat-lezat. Gimana mau gak?" Tanya naruto

"mau kok naruto-kun." Kata hinata sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya

"iya aku juga mau." Serempak ino,tenten,sai,neji,shikamaru dan rocklee

.

.

Mereka pun sampai di restaurant itu dan melihat chouji yang sedang asik memakan keripik kentang favoritnya

"oi chouji!" panggil lee

Chouji segera menghampiri mereka

"ohooy. Kalian disini ternyata. Ini restaurant ayah ku, aku sering ke sini untuk melihat-lihat. Makanan disini enak-enak, kalian mau pesan apa?" Tanya chouji

"apa aja lah yang penting enak dan gak mahal." kata naruto sampai membuat mereka sweatdropped

"oklah, kali ini aku yang memasak dan mengantar makanan khusus untuk kalian semua. Aku akan membuat makanan yang pas untuk kalian dan nasinya 8 porsi kan?" Tanya chouji

"iya chouji!" serempak mereka

.

.

.

"eherekkk. Makanannya enak sekali, ya kan shikamaru?" Tanya lee

Shikamaru yang kepergok tertidur setelah memakan makanan yang di masak chouji itu langsung terbangun karena mendengar suara lee yang mengaum di kupingya(?)

"ah kau ini menganggu ku saja, padahal aku mimpi lagi main catur bareng asuma-sensei." Oceh shikamaru

"wuuuu! Dasar tukang tidur!" ejek mereka serempak

"wuahahahah." Tawa yang tidak enak dari shikamaru (?) *dibom

"baiklah chouji berapa semuanya?" Tanya naruto

"karna kalian temen ku, jadi harganya dua ratus lima puluh ribu."

"ebuset, mahal banget, gaadaa diskon apa?" Tanya naruto

"dasar kau jabrik! Ini udah ku diskon ya, seharusnya harganya lima ratus ribu lebih." Omel chouji yang membuat restaurant ayahnya seperti dilanda gempa(?) *dibunuh*

"iyeiye. Huaaaaaaaaa habis deh uang tabungan ku." rengek naruto

"tidak apa naruto-kun, biar aku yang membayar." Kata hinata lembut

"tidak usah hinata, cowok macam apa aku yang tega melihat ceweknya membayar semua makanan yang seharusnya aku yang bayar. Aku rela ngabisin uang ku hanya untuk merayakan anniversary kita." Gombal naruto yang membuat hinata blushing dan yang lainnya sweatdrop

'sungguh, kau ini tulus sekali naruto-kun.' Inner hinata

"bailklah ini uangnya, terima kasih atas makanannya chouji." Kata naruto sambil memberikan uangnya

"okk, kapan-kapan datang lagi ya." Chouji berkata sambil melamabaikan tangannya kepada teman-temannya yang sudah meninggalkan restaurant ayahnya

..

..

"ok, sekarang kita pulang." Kata naruto

"kok cepet banget?" Tanya ino

"iya, soalanya hinata gak bisa lama-lama. Kalian kalau masih mau disini ya gak apa-apa." balas naruto

"yaudah kami masih mau disini. Terima kasih atas teraktirannya ya naruto." Kata tenten

"ok, aku dan hinata duluan ya, bye." Naruto berkata sambil melambaikan tangannya

.

.

Naruto dan hinata segera otw kerumah hinata dengan menaiki motor kesayangan naruto

"ok, my hime pegangan kuat. Aku akan ngebut." Kata naruto

Hinata mengganguk pertanda mengerti dan ia memeluk pacarnya itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis

~ciung~

'mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kita bisa sedekat ini naruto-kun, huaaaaaaaaaa aku tidak kuat!' inner hinata sambil menangis

.

.

_*sesampai mereka di rumah hinata*_

"baiklah sudah sampai hinata." kata naruto

"e-eh iya. Arigatoo naruto-kun." Hinata berkata sembari turun dari motornya naruto

"aku pulang dulu ya, my hime." Kata naruto sambil memasang helmnya kembali

"iya, hati-hati di jalan." Hinata berkata sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada naruto

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan hinata dan hinata berlari kecil masuk ke rumahnya

..

..

Pukul 8:30 pm

"tinung...tinung(?)" suara bel di kediaman hyuuga

"kreek"

"anda siapa ya?" Tanya ayah hinata

"perkenalkan saya uzumaki naruto, pacarnya hinata. hinatanya ada om?" Tanya naruto sambil memegang bunga lavender yang akan ia serahkan kepada hinata

"jangan ngaco kamu! Hinata besok sudah bertunangan dengan sasuke! Hinata tidak mungkin punya pacar seperti kamu! Hinata punya selera yang tinggi! Pergi kamu sana!" bentak hiashi

Bagaikan disambar petir hatinya naruto, ia langsung lemas mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh hiashi, ia melepas bunga lavender yang akan ia berikan kepada hinata, sehingga bunga itu terletak di teras rumahnya.

"baiklah om saya pergi.." kata naruto sambil melangkahkan kaki dari kediaman hyuuga

"brum...brum..."

Hinata yang mendengar suara motor narutoitu , langsung membuka jendela kamarnya dan melihat naruto yang keluar dari rumahnya dengan wajah lemas,kesal,sedih dan semuanya bercampur aduk jadi satu

..

..

'aku tidak menyangka hinata akan mengkhianati ku seperti ini! Pantas saja belakangan ini dia aneh. Tapi... apakah mungkin dia lebih memilih sasuke daripada aku? Dasar bodohnya aku ini! Sasuke itu jauh lebih tampan dan lebih kaya daripada aku! Tapi aku lihat hinata sangat menyayangi ku. Aku yakin dia pasti di paksa oleh orang tuanya. Hinata sendiri pernah berkata kepada ku bahwa ia tidak bisa melawan kehendak orang tuanya. Dan sasuke, bagaimana ia tau hinata? argh! Baru kali ini hatiku sesakit ini!' batin naruto sambil menangis pada saat ia otw kerumahnya

..

..

_*Sesampai naruto di rumahnya*_

"naruto, kamu kenapa nak? Kok sedih gitu?" Tanya kushina

"aku tidak kenapa-kenapa kok, bu." Kata naruto dengan muka sedih sambil berjalan ke arah kamarnya

"sudah lah kushina jangan khawatir, dia kan sudah besar, pasti dia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri." Kata ayah naruto yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah minato

..

Naruto tergeletak lemas di tempat tidurnya dan hpnya pun bergetar. Tak lama kemudian, ia membaca sms yang masuk ke Hpnya

**From : Hinata-hime**

**Naruto... aku di paksa... maafkan aku...**

Naruto langsung terkejut melihat sms dari hinata, ia mengerti apa maksud dari sms itu

'liat saja besok!' inner naruto sambil menggepal tangannya

.

.

.

.

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

><p>Heyyo para readers sekalian. Bagaimana kelanjutann chap selanjutnya menurut kalian? Apakah naruto akan bersama hinata atau tidak? Penasaran? silahkan klik 'next' untuk membaca chap ke 5 sekaligus yang terakhir. Kritik dan saran sangat ina perlukan. So, review please ^^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

:: Pengorbanan Seseorang::

By : inainae-chan

Disclaimer : Naruto – masashi kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuHina, NejiTen, InoSai

Rate : T

Warning : AU, over dosis OOC, Crack pairing, garing, miss typo, nangis bombay

Chapter 5 : aku tetap mencintaimu sampai mati

"hinata, ayo bangun... cepat! Sebentar lagi kau akan bertunangan dengan sasuke." Tegur ibunya

"hoaam. Baik ma, aku mandi dulu ya." Hinata berkata sembari berjalan ke arah kamar mandi

Sambil mandi, ia pun termenung dan memikirkan naruto

'kasihan sekali naruto-kun pasti hatinya sungguh sakit, aku bisa merasakannya. Maafkan aku naruto-kun, aku terpaksa harus melakukan ini.' Inner hinata sedih

~...~

"naruto, kok pagi-pagi gini udah buru-buru, mau kemana? Kan hari ini libur sekolah?" Tanya kushina

"aku harus pergi memperjuangkan cinta ku ibu." Kata naruto

"eitss. Tunggu dulu, ini ibu punya gelang dari ibunya ayah kamu ( baca : nenek ). Berilah gelang ini ke gadis yang kau cintai, nak." Kushina berkata sembari memberikan gelang itu kepada naruto

"ya bu, terima kasih banyak." Naruto berkata sambil memeluk ibunya dengan erat

~...~

"hinata, sasuke sudah datang, ayo cepat sebentar lagi kita akan segera turun!" seru ibu hinata

"ya bu." kata hinata lemas

'huaaaa! aku belum siap... tolong hentikan pertunangan ini!' batin hinata

Dan terlihat lah sasuke yang memasuki kediaman hyuuga itu disertai rombongannya(?). Sasuke terlihat sangat gagah dan tampan.

Para tetamu sudah hadir banyak dan acara pun di mulai

"baiklah para hadirin sekalian, sekarang kita akan menyaksikan pertunangan antara hinata dan sasuke." Kata sakura, sepupunya hinata yang berlaku sebagai pembawa acara

"marilah kita sambut. Hyuuga hinata!" seru sakura

Hinata turun dari tangga di damping ibu dan adiknya hanabi. Ia memakai dress putih dibawah lutut, make up klasik menghiasi wajahnya, disertai bendo dan pita menghiasi rambutnya. Semua orang yang melihatnya cengo tiba-tiba(?)

'satu kata yang ingin ku ucapkan, 'beautiful'.' Batin sasuke

"baiklah para hadirin sekalian saatnya hinata memasangkan cincin untuk sasuke mari bertepuk tangan." Kata sakura dan mereka semua bertepuk tangan

~...~

Sedangkan naruto sangat tergesa-gesa membawa motornya itu. Setiap lampu merah ia tembus saja dan sampai membuat banyak orang marah padanya

~...~

"dan hinata, pasangkan cincin untuk sasuke sekarang." Pinta sakura

Hinata sangat gemeteran memegang cincin itu. Orang-orang aneh melihatnya

'naruto-kun maafkan aku... asal kau tau...aku sangat mencintaimu.' Batin hinata dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca

Perlahan-lahan hinata memasukkan cincin itu di jemari manis sasuke

~...~

Sesampai naruto di seberang jalan rumah hinata.. ia melihat hinata yang ingin memasang kan cincin di jemari sasuke... naruto yang dibakar dengan rasa amarah itu dengan cepat menyebrang ke arah rumah hinata. dan seketika itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kdebraaaaaaaaaggggggggggg!" suara yang sangat keras di depan kediaman hyuuga

Cincin itu terjatuh, hinata langsung melihat ke arah suara itu berasal. Dan para tetamu termasuk sasuke dan hinata melihat bahwa seseorang tertabrak oleh sebuah truk yang besar

"naruto-kun!" jerit hinata dan tanpa perduli orang-orang melihatnya, hinata berlari menghampiri naruto dan sasuke mengejarnya diiringi keluarga hinata dan para tetamu

"huaaaaa! naruto-kun... kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?" Tanya hinata sambil memeluk naruto dan memangkukan kepala naruto di pangkuannya

Dilihatnya motor kesayangan naruto telah rusak, supir truk itu turun dan memasang wajah menyesal dan naruto yang terbaring lemas disertai darah-darah yang keluar dari mulut dan tubuhnya

"hi-hinata-chan... uhukk uhuukk." Masih sempat naruto memanggil nama hinata walaupun keadaannya sudah sekarat

"ya, naruto-kun.. huhu." Hinata berkata sambil menangis hebat

"a-aku me-mencintai mu sampai a-aku ma-mati pun kamu se-selalu a-ada di ha-hati ku." naruto berkata terbata-bata karna darah terus keluar dari mulutnya

"aku juga mencintai mu naruto-kun, tolong jangan tinggal kan aku.. Sasuke bantu aku membawa naruto ke rumah sakit!" Hinata berkata sambil menyuruh sasuke untuk membawa naruto

"baiklah." Kata sasuke yang segera menghampiri hinata dan naruto

'sekarang waktunya aku mengikhlaskannya.' inner naruto

"tunggu du-dulu! a-aku ti-tidak ingin dibawa kerumah sakit, a-aku ingin menyaksikan kalian ber-bertunangan di depan ku.." kata naruto

"jangan bodoh naruto! Kau sudah sekarat!" bentak sasuke

"hahaha, uhuukuhuk... sasuke.. ayo pa-pasangkan cincin itu di je-jemari hinata.. dan ini aku akan memberikan mu gelang." Naruto berkata sambil mengambil gelang dari ibunya yang berada di kantong celanannya

Hinata menangis hebat begitu juga dengan sasuke

"pasangkan gelang itu di tangan hinata, sasuke." Pinta naruto

Mau tak mau, suka gak suka, sasuke mengambil gelang itu dan memasangnya di tangan hinata. naruto hanya tersenyum melihat mereka

"dan sasuke, pa- uhukk, pa-pasangkan cincin itu di je-jemari hinata, begitu juga dengan kamu hinata-chan." Naruto berkata dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan

Dengan perlahan sasuke mengambil kotak cincin itu, cincin yang terjatuh tadi tak lupa di ambil kembali

Dan tiba saatnya sasuke memasang cincin itu di jemari hinata...

Hinata juga begitu, memasang cincin itu di jemari sasuke, walaupun air mata membanjirinya

"nah, sekarang kalian sudah re-resmi ber-bertunangan. Aku bahagia, da-dann sasuke... jaga hinata baik-baik. Jangan sakiti dia, ji-jikalau kau sakiti dia, aku yang akan berhadapan dengan mu disana." Kata naruto

'tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya 'disana' ?' batin sasuke

"hinata-chan, walaupun kamu sudah milik sasuke, aku tetap mencintai mu. jangan lupakan aku ya sa-sa-sayang..." kata naruto lirih dan dia menghembus nafas terakhirnya

"NARUTO-KUN! NARUTO-KUN BANGUN! TIDAKK! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" teriak hinata keras dan menangis hebat sembari memeluk erat naruto, ia tak perduli dressnya yang terkena darah

Orang-orang yang menyaksikannya juga menangis, hiashi sangat menyesal sekali berlaku kasar kepada naruto kemarin

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"hinata-chan, sudahlah berhenti menangis... Jikalau kau menangis terus naruto akan sedih disana, aku kan sudah berjanji kepada naruto bahwa aku akan menjagamu, jadi jangan takutlah aku selalu bersama mu." kata sasuke yang melihat hinata menangis histeris di makam naruto

Orang-orang yang datang kepemakaman naruto juga sangat sedih. Terutama orang tua dan sahabat-sahabat naruto

"kenapa naruto pergi secepat ini, huhuhu." Kata ino sambil meneteskan air matanya

"iya kenapa! Huaaaaaaaaa." Disambung rocklee dengan tangisan bombaynya (?)

Kushina dan minato sangatngatngat sedih kehilangan putra mereka satu-satunya

"kenapa naruto pergi secepat ini.. aku tidak sanggup.. huhu." Tangis kushina

"kushina... kita doakan aja naruto tenang disana..." kata minato yang coba menenangkan kushina namun sebenernya dia nangis juga

Mereka pun segera pulang. Kecuali hinata dan sasuke yang masih disitu

"hinataa-chan ayo pulang." Ajak sasuke

"huhu, tidak mau." Bantah hinata

"hinata-chan, naruto akan terus tersiksa kalau kau terus begini." Sasuke berkata sembari memegang bahu hinata

"h-hem... yasudah, mari kita pulang." Kata hinata

Mereka pun segera meninggalkan makam naruto. Arwah naruto yang berdiri di depan mereka sedari tadi tersenyum bahagia, ia sangat senang melihat hinata bersama sahabatnya walaupun hatinya sakit dan ia rela berkorban demi itu. Sungguh mulianya hati naruto

~TAMAT~

* * *

><p>Huaaaaaaaa para readers! ina nangis-nangis nulis chap ini ! sampai tisu di kamar ina menumpuk segudang(?)<p>

Huhu, mudah-mudahan kalian suka ya sama cerita ku ini. Ih, sumpah chap terakhirnya sukses buat ina bingung dan nangis-nangis sendirian di kamar ( ;;_;; )

Ok, ceritanya udah tamat dan

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please ^^


End file.
